Update:Clan Wars Game Modes
Clan Wars Game Modes & More This week in Old School we are bringing you two new Clan Wars game modes, team oddskull and timed deathmatch, as well as a bunch of quality of life updates and even changes to the F2P trade restriction. Let's get into the details of this week's update. Clan Wars Game Modes & More To spice up clan life and to give players yet another way to test how their clan sizes up to others, we've added two new game modes to Clan Wars, team oddskull and timed deathmatch. Team oddskull In a team oddskull clan war a skull spawns in the middle of the map at the start of the war. Picking up and holding the skull gains your clan points. The opposing team must kill the player carrying the skull in order to claim it themselves and gain points. The team with the most points at the end of the war win. Timed deathmatch In a timed deathmatch clan war the clan that gets the most kills in a set period of time wins. The amount of time would be selected by the two players starting the war. If you're in a clan, or maybe you've got a bunch of friends who would like to see how they fare in a real clan war, head over to Clan Wars and give team oddskull and timed deathmatch a shot. F2P Trade restriction changes Since the release of permanent F2P we have had a trade restriction in place for new accounts. This was to reduce the number of bots created with the release of F2P and the restriction has certainly helped us reduce the impact of F2P bots. The past couple of months have given us a good idea of how the restriction benefits us the most in terms of detecting and quickly banning bots. As such, we are going to be making a few, small changes to the trade restriction limits: New players now only need to be logged in for 18 hours OR get 7 or more quest points to remove the trade restriction from their account. In addition to this, the trade restriction now only applies to a number of commonly botted items. We feel that these changes to the restrictions will allow us to keep a hold on bots in, and coming from, F2P while having a lesser impact on the legitimate F2P players. Bert & Juna reset changes Previously, it would be possible to get sand from Bert 24 hours after it was last delivered. This has now been changed to reset at midnight UTC every day. Similarly, Juna would allow players to access Tears of Guthix 6 days 23 hours after their previous visit. Instead, Juna will now reset at the start of the 7th day after you last completed Tears of Guthix. The quest journal tells you how long you must wait until your next visit. N.B. Britain's currently on British Summer Time, so midnight UTC is 1am in the UK. To see what it means for your timezone, you may find this website useful. Google Chrome has dropped Java support The latest Google Chrome release drops support for the Java plug-in required to play Old School RuneScape. As such, it is no longer possible to play Old School RuneScape in the Chrome browser. If you’re a Chrome user, we strongly recommend that you download the Old School RuneScape client, found on the Old School home page, to continue playing. You can find out more information or get technical support if you’re having difficulty accessing the game. Take a look at the Chromium blog if you’d like to know more about why this has happened. In other news... *Callisto can no longer be blocked by other NPCs. *Fixed a typo on the description of Iron man helmets. *Clan wars classic has been tweaked to be more like the original map. *Nardok now sells packs of bone bolts. *The cap on Pest Control points has been raised from 250 to 4000. *Vultures now count towards a birds slayer task. *Hatius Cosaintus no longer has an invisible jaw. *The experience boost from goldsmith gauntlets is now correctly applied when using gold ore on a furnace. *Fixed the grammar on the description of onions growing in an allotment. *Pollnivneach is now spelt correctly on the Desert task list. *Removed some incorrect text from a task in the Ardougne Diary. *Farmers will no longer protect Poison Ivy bushes, as they are immune to disease. *A goblin will no longer spawn in a tree or inside a crate near Lumbridge. *The 'Wedge' now refers to Kandarin headgears as headgear rather than headband. *Fixed a typo in the strength skill guide. *Logging out no longer resets bank pin lockout counters. *Completing the hard Kandarin diary now increases the chance of enchanted bolt special effects activating by 10%. *Murky Matt will only decant Pharoah's sceptres with the amount of charges you have unlocked from the desert diary. Discuss this update on the forums. Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexArchie, @JagexAsh, @Jagex_Ghost, @Jagex_Ian, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team